


Onionshiptober Prompts

by Sugarmatsu



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: I saw the prompt list and blacked out, M/M, assume established relationship tho unless I say otherwise-, celine/mayday are just in the bg sometimes, eve is only mentioned!, having 4 chaotic brothers must really suck sorry rin, hello I cannot think of anything but onionshipping, im sorry not sorry for the angst in some of these, it's still zuke/rin centric!, some of these are pre relationship, then this appeared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarmatsu/pseuds/Sugarmatsu
Summary: A compilation of Onionshiptober prompts for this month! I'll try to do as many as I can, and if I can't get them done on time I'll just finish them up at a later date.  I'll add more tags as I go!
Relationships: Celine/Mayday (No Straight Roads), Zuke/Rin (1010), Zuke/Rin (No Straight Roads)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 301





	1. Melt

The day was impossibly hot, it was the middle of summer after all, and Zuke was sprawled out on the couch wishing the sewer had proper air conditioning- but unfortunately. It was a sewer, it wasn’t meant to have proper air conditioning. The drummer groans- loudly, at his misery. Not only was it hot, but it was impossibly boring. Mayday had ditched the sewer pretty much immediately, heading straight over to her girlfriend’s nice and perfectly air-conditioned home.

If only there was something he could do to beat the heat, maybe he should leave the sewers for a bit… His mind wanders as he leans his head on the back of the couch, staring idly at the ceiling. DJ Subatomic was always munching on those ice pops- what were they called again? Mr Dodo Pops? 

Hmm...Those sounded really good right how, heck, any kind of cool treat sounded amazing right now. The Akusuka district was Zuke’s best shot, they always had all kinds of treats and snacks (that Sayu usually sponsored), and besides, it was better than asking DJ Subatomic himself if he had any to spare. Dude really liked his Mr Dodo pops.

Using his hand to attempt to fan himself, Zuke reached into his pocket to pull out his phone, skimming through the contacts...who would be free...better yet who would want to go out in this heat. Sure the ice pops would help beat the heat, but Zuke’s boredom was another matter entirely. Someone had to be interested in going with him…

He stops scrolling after seeing Rin’s contact in his phone, pausing only for a moment before pulling up their chat screen, a smile forming on his face. Rin would come, he was sure of it, that android kept trying to get Zuke’s attention there was no way he’d turn this down. Besides, Zuke doubted they’d be performing in this heat, most of their fans wouldn’t want to go out in the hot weather today.

Quickly typing a message to the android, Zuke taps his foot on the ground, and clicks send.

 **Zuke:** hey u wanna meet up in akusuka for ice pops?

The phone quickly chimed merely moments after Zuke had sent the message, go figure.

 **Rin:** It’s a date! ❤️

Zuke doesn’t reply, just stares at the screen for a moment, feeling a worse heat rise to his face. Oh, he completely forgot this was how dates work. Great! That wasn’t what he meant- ...Oh well, he supposed he’d make the most of it. He enjoyed Rin’s company nonetheless, it’s not like whatever this was called meant that much in the grand scheme of things.

Quickly slipping his phone into his pocket, Zuke scales the ladder to leave the sewers- forgoing his usual jacket in favor of just his shirt. It was much too hot for his full ensemble. As the drummer pulled himself out of the sewer’s entrance, he noted there really weren't many people out today. He could only really see Aunty and a couple of brave customers trying to beat the heat. It was quiet, peaceful, which was nice in Zuke’s opinion.

The heat beat down on Zuke as he made his way to the brightly colored Akusuka District, luckily though, it was a shorter walk than some of the other districts. Sweat rolled down his face as he finally reached the district that housed various features of the virtual mermaid idol.

Zuke glances around, not seeing the familiar tall figure of Rin anywhere. There’s a small sense of disappointment seeing that he hadn’t arrived yet, but oh well Zuke would just take a look around for a store that sold ice pops. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he idly wandered, regretting leaving his sticks at home as they gave him something to occupy his hands with.

It wasn’t long for him to come across a store with a few more people surrounding it, seeing that they had the same idea he had, as they all held their own ice pops in their hands. He lets out a sigh of relief finding the shop, hopeful that there’s still some left. Now Rin just needs to show up…

Which didn’t take long actually, Zuke perks up as a flash of black shows up on the edge of his vision, and he snaps his head in the direction. A grey hand waves at him, with a wide smile plastered on the android’s face. Zuke pulls his hands out of his pockets and waves in return, giving a lopsided grin in return, waiting for Rin to get closer before going inside the store.

“I’m sooo happy you invited me Zuke! We hardly ever go out!” Rin speaks immediately once he’s close enough, reaching over to grab Zuke’s hand. However, the drummer retracts immediately, taking a step back.

“We’re still in public dude, sorry…” Zuke scratches at the back of his neck, gazing falling to the ground, not wanting to see Rin’s smile fall. They both knew, being rather big names in Vinyl City, they had to be careful in public. They couldn’t really act how they usually do in case eyes were watching, the media was known to blow things out of proportion. So instead, they had to act like friends.

Even if they were way more than that.

Rin is silent for a moment, crossing his arms behind his back, “Right…” His voice drops for a moment, before picking back up, “Doesn’t mean we still can’t enjoy today though! After all, it's still a date!” Zuke looks back up at the change in tone, and Rin winks.

“Yea yea, you’re right...we can still have a nice time.” Zuke’s grin returns, and he shrugs towards the shop, “Now are we gonna go inside or are we going to sit and let the sun melt us out here?”

“Of course~! Lead the way!” Rin chimes, letting Zuke lead the way and trotting after the drummer. Having to crouch slightly to get into the doorway, as most weren’t built to fit huge robots like him. Sure the two got a couple stares, mostly because of Mr. Famous member of 1010, and a couple girls wanted autographs...but for the most part it was quiet. (Rin was nice enough to give them some, using his charm to swoon the girls and cause Zuke to roll his eyes while he looks for the ice pops.)

Once Zuke found the freezers, he frowned, there was only one left, a single Mr Dodo Pop. It was to be expected though, on such a burning day such as this. Rin shortly pops up behind him with his arms behind his back once more, leaning over to see what Zuke was looking at.

“You can have it!” Rin says before Zuke even says anything, “After all, I have my internal fans to keep me cool, indulging in cold treats is just a bonus for me. You don’t have that!” The android smiles down at Zuke as he cranes his head up to look at him.

“You sure? I don’t want you missing out or anything.” Zuke lifts an eyebrow, to which Rin only nods in response, which earns a shrug from Zuke. Alright, that settles that then, even if Zuke felt a little bad about it...Rin was right. Being an android and all, he had cooling systems in place for days like this.

Rin stepped aside as Zuke picked the ice pop out of the freezer, heading over the register to pay. While Zuke was reaching for his wallet, Rin bumped him out of the way to hand the money over to the cashier with a wink, earning a glare from Zuke.

As they walked out of the store and down the walkways, Zuke spoke, “You didn’t have to pay, I’m the one who asked you to come.” His gaze fixated on the Mr Dodo Pop, removing it from it’s plastic sleeve and enjoying the brisk coolness it radiated.

“But what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t pay for my partner’s snacks~?” Rin dramatically gasps, pretending to be shocked by Zuke’s statement, earning a snort and nudge to the hip from the drummer. To any onlookers it just looked like to friends having a good time, but it meant more for them which is what mattered.

The two fall back into comfortable silence, walking through the brightly lit district, Zuke taking this moment to take a bite of the ice pop before it melts all over his hand. His face melts into pure bliss the moment the cold treat hits his tongue, grateful for the cool sensation amidst the heat. Rin glances down at him, blinking with his head tilted. While Rin did get warm, after all overheating was a serious issue, he never truly understood a person’s troubles with temperature due to his own systems regulating his own.

The android’s curiosity got the better of him, “Is it that good?” Zuke looks up at Rin, blinking at the question.

Not realizing Rin meant ‘good’ as in the temperature, Zuke lifts the hand holding the ice pop, “Uh...yea, it’s pretty good, you wanna try it?” He keeps his hand raised, waiting for the android’s response.

Rin looks back at Zuke with a curious expression, glancing between the drummer and the ice pop, before grinning, “I think I will~!”

Without hesitation, Rin leans down and kisses Zuke right on the lips, catching the drummer off guard, his metallic tongue sweeping across Zuke’s own. The drummer remained frozen- completely stunned.

As quickly as Rin kissed him, he pulled away, licking his lips, “You’re right, it is good! Very sweet~!” The android’s synthesizer sings his words, and a bright flushes rises across Zuke’s face as he shoves Rin as the realization hits him.

“Dude! I told you, we’re in _public_!” Rin only laughs at that, continuing to walk forward and letting Zuke catch up to him in a huff, knowing full well there was hardly anyone around anyways on such a hot day like this. The ice pop quickly begins to melt over Zuke’s hand as the drummer rambles on how that was a BAD idea and that Rin should REALLY not have done that, after all what if someone SAW... 

It was a good date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious about the prompts, I got them from here!
> 
> EDIT I'm switching up my promptlist to one I made :'D  
> https://twitter.com/Sugarmatsu/status/1311920043232497664?s=20


	2. Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious case of lost drumsticks...whatever is Zuke to do? Can a certain glowing android save the day!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before any established relationship! I like to HC that Rin fell for Zuke first- and it took Zuke awhile to warm up to him!

The room was a mess, the usual resting spot for Bed Bunk Junction looked as if a tornado hit it, even the large couch had been moved and re-moved. The resident drummer was pacing back and forth around the large room, moving around the various items on the shelf they had obtained when they beat each of the great NSR artists. Truthfully he had moved them around more than once already. He was just getting more and more frantic.

“UGH.” He groans loudly, and gets increasingly frustrated. “Where are they…” He mumbles to himself, resting his hands on his hips as he anxiously taps his foot on the ground. Quickly surveying the room, ignoring anything else but the task at hand.

He doesn’t even hear someone knock, move the sewer grate, and climb down. Zuke’s hand raises to scratch at his head, trying to sort out his thoughts while his brows furrowed together in annoyance at himself, at this room, at-

“Wooo, looks like you had a party in here!” An chime sings from behind him, “And you didn’t invite meee~?” A giggle accompanies it, and Zuke turns around to greet the owner of the voice which was, exactly, who he expected it to be.

Rin grins down at him, pleasantly, awaiting an answer. Though his grin falters seeing Zuke’s very exhausted and pissed off expression, “What’s wrong?” The android’s tone is laced with concern, circuity clicking in his head. Trying to figure it out, what had the poor drummer so upset? Could he fix it? He almost reaches out for Zuke, but pulls himself back- knowing he wouldn’t likely appreciate it.

It upsets Rin to see Zuke so upset…

(Though...not that he’d ever admit it to Zuke.)

Zuke shakes his head, “No it’s- not a big deal. I just lost my sticks, I placed them down in here and now I can’t find them. Sorry for the mess I wasn’t expecting anyone to show up outside of May…” He sighs, crossing his arms over his chest, it was clear he didn’t want to be so upset around Rin and was trying to calm himself down back into his usual chill self.

“So, anyways, what are you doing here?” His foot continues to tap impatiently on the floor, and Rin tilts his head and taps a finger to his chin.

“Weeeell, I was just popping by for a visit! But now I’m going to make it my mission to find your lost sticks!” Rin twirls around with flourish, habit really, and Zuke snorts at the ridiculous display. The android knew how much Zuke’s drumsticks meant to him, so he would be more than happy to play the part of hero! 

Maybe ignoring the crackling of sparks in his head, yea, ignoring those. Just helping out! Like a friend would! 

“I dunno, they’ll probably turn up eventually. You came all the way here and…” Zuke waves his hand around his head, trailing the sentence off with a shrug. Which only caused Rin to frown, it was a big deal to Zuke and the android knew it.

So, Rin places his hands on Zuke’s shoulders, steering the drummer towards the couch, urging him to sit, “Okay, it’s settled! I’m going to look, and you’re going to relax! You’re much too tense.” The android tsks with a sweet smile at the drummer, batting his eyelashes.

“What- no Rin it’s-” _Whump._ Rin practically pushes him down into the seat, not taking ‘no’ for an answer. Then again he was always like this, constantly pestering the poor drummer. Zuke really...didn’t know why, he thought 1010 was closer to May than they were to him, but recently the android had been popping up unexpectedly.

“Trust me~!” Rin chirps, “I’m sure you just need a fresh pair of eyes to look over everything!” His face beams, quickly spinning on his heel to survey the room, making the job of finding the sticks of UTMOST importance, treating it like one of his missions Neon J liked to give the ‘troops’.

Zuke rubs the bridge of his nose, inhaling deeply. Alright, fine, let Rin do what he wants. Zuke had been looking for an outrageously long time, he could use the break as much as he wanted to find his sticks. He leans forward, resting his arms on his legs to prop up his body, keeping an eye on Rin skimming through the taller places that would’ve been harder for Zuke to reach.

“I already looked over there, and on the shelves.” Zuke murmurs as Rin stops looking high up not finding anything and begins to search the various places someone could put things on and then forget it.

Rin frowns, thinking for a moment before crouching down onto the ground, lifting things up and seeing if they had fallen anywhere. Zuke glances over idly, not the most confident Rin will find anything, but allowing the android to look anyways...he seemed really determined anyways. The drummer just kept thinking where he could have put them…

“Hmm…” Rin hums thoughtfully to himself, now trying to get a good look in the dark places under the shelves, his eyes able to luminate what others might not be able to see. He blinks, scanning underneath carefully- wait? Is that…? His arm reaches underneath and he uses his other to lift the piece of furniture up slightly so he could reach.

This finally caught Zuke’s attention, “Hey Rin what are you-” However, Zuke was cut off at Rin’s exuberant outburst.

“I found them! They must have fallen off and rolled towards the back, but either way, mission accomplished!” Rin pulls his arm out, hopping up onto his feet with the drumsticks in hand. Zuke’s face lights up and practically leaps out of his seat, a big grin on his face

Zuke rushes up to the android, which Rin holds out the sticks but instead is very surprised when Zuke wraps his arms around him, well around his legs really, in a tight squeeze, “Thanks so much dude! I can’t believe you found them!” 

The android nearly short-circuits on the spot, sure he wanted to help Zuke to make him happy but he didn’t expect Zuke to get THIS happy. His cheeks light up brighter as his internal fans whir faster to make up for the sudden bout of overheating. However, the moment didn’t last long as Zuke realized what exactly he was doing- jerking back with a nervous chuckle, glancing down at the ground.

“Oh- uh, sorry about that haha. Just really happy to have these back you know?” Zuke gently grabs the sticks out of Rin’s hands, his own gaze unable to meet Zuke’s face. If he had a heart, Rin was sure it would be pounding. The poor lovesick android couldn’t even bring himself to words, and Zuke kicked at the ground at the now-awkwardness between them.

“Well...since you’re here, uh…” Zuke finally breaks the silence, a small relaxed grin on his face, “Maybe we can watch a movie or something? I can clean up the mess I made later, I know we have snacks around here somewhere...” His head jerks to the couch, and Rin’s face lights up and quickly hops over onto the seating.

Zuke slips the drumsticks safely into his pocket, foraging around for some snacks...eh May wouldn’t miss these...before returning to the android who was waiting anxiously for Zuke’s return. The two exchange idle chit-chat for a little while as Zuke picks out a DVD and turns on the TV and the lights off for ambience, before flopping back onto the couch. Rin’s systems slowly returned to normal as he relaxed, still absolutely elated to be spending time with the drummer. Their chat tapers off as the movie begins though, leaving Rin with his thoughts.

Then, partway through the movie, Rin speaks, “Hey Zuke?”

“Mmm?”

The android beams over at Zuke with a playful wink.

“Just call on me next time you lose anything, I’ll come running as your personal hero~!”

Rin laughs as Zuke shakes his head at the obvious flirting, completely missing the rising flush on the drummer’s face that was hidden in the dark.


	3. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's October! What would Halloween be without some haunted house shenyanigans?

Halloween was coming up in Vinyl City, and the districts were in a hurry to get all their spooky and creepy decorations and events in order. All the lights, haunted houses, tasty Halloween candy...even the musicians themselves decided to make some special Halloween type of music for the occasion, it was a big deal after all! Halloween was one of the most festive times of the year, so no one was going to be slacking.

Which, Mayday certainly wasn’t. “C’moooon Zuke, the Metro District has apparently TOTALLY redecorated! Super spooky! I heard there’s a whole haunted house and pumpkin carving and-” The guitarist continues to ramble, Zuke beginning to tune her out and responding mostly with ‘mhms’ and ‘yeas’.

1010 had actually invited the two a couple days ago, wanting them to be one of the first to experience their awesome all-month-long Halloween bash! Even Zuke could admit he was hyped for it, he enjoyed seeing all the fights and costumes- even if they didn’t scare him. Mayday on the other hand...her reactions were gold.

The pair continue to chit and chat until they finally reach the end of the Natura district, pausing to look over the now-hauntingly chilling decor. There were faux cobwebs, pumpkins, huge mechanical spiders and other creepy crawlies...then of course skeletons and other monstrous robots that Neon J had crafted for the occasion. Truly, he went all out.

“Wooaahh! Look Zuke, this...is...AWESOME!” Mayday bounces in place, grabbing hold of Zuke’s arm and practically dragging him into the district, “C’mon let’s go find 1010!”

Zuke smiles a bit at her usual excitable denemour, hard not to with how earnest she was with everything, “Alright alright, you don’t gotta pull my arm off though May.” There’s no bitterness in his tone, mostly joking if anything.

It didn’t take them very long to find the androids, they stuck out from the crowd, quite literally. That, and the two just had to find the crowd and 1010 would be in it. As Mayday spots them, she jumps up and waving her arms in the air to get their attention.

The idols wave back, quickly wrapping up whatever it was they were doing, flourishing towards the rest of the district- go have fun! Most the crowd soon dissipated, but loyal fans kept relatively close while still enjoying the festivities.

“Maaaydaaaay~!” They all sing, as they usually did whenever the group got together.

“How are you both?” Eloni spoke up first, clasping his hands together with a warm smile. Upon closer inspection, it seemed each of them was outfitted with a cape similar to Neon J’s but black, with longer ‘fangs’ to resemble a vampire. Suiting considering the occasion, Zuke wonders if he and May should’ve dressed up. Oh well, no use dwelling on that now.

“We’re great!” Mayday replies, speaking for them both while Zuke nods along, “Thank you guys for inviting us! So what’s first?” All the androids get a big smile on their face as she asks.

“Well, every year, we turn the roller coaster into one big haunted house! It’s our star attraction~!” Haym explains, the rest of them nodding in agreement, barely shooting a glance as Rin slinks over by Zuke.

“A haunted house?” Zuke lifts an eyebrow, turning to Mayday, “You sure you’re good to handle it, last time we went in one you nearly knocked out one of the guys in costume.” He stifles a snort, but the androids around them don’t, laughing at the thought of Mayday completely decking an employee after scaring her. He didn’t even notice Rin stiffening beside him.

“What! Of course I can Zuke!” Mayday exclaims, gasping at the thought that HE thought SHE couldn’t handle it, “We’ve dealt with a lot scarier than people in costumes, I’ll show you!” She huffs, crossing her arms.

“Oooohh is that a challenge I hear?” Zimelu smirks, sweeping his arm in the direction of the now-haunted “house”. “Well put your money where your mouth is May.”

The guitarist huffs, stomping past everyone with sheer determination, “I’ll show you guys! I bet you all will be running outta there before we even get past the first scare!”

“Well one of us will…” Purl-hew whispers smugly under his breath, earning a glare from the white android. Luckily no one else seemed to catch what he said.

The colorful four quickly go after Mayday, cracking jokes and conversing like good friends while Rin hangs back with Zuke as he follows the others, letting them have their fun and taking a more relaxed approach.

“Man, I haven’t been in a haunted house in ages.” Zuke says, “They’re fun though, I like seeing what they come up with. Sure they’re usually always predictable and not very scary, but I enjoy the thrill of it.”

The drummer looks up at Rin, “What about you?”

The android stiffens, a weary smile stuck on his face, “Oh- yea! They’re not scary at all! After all, we host this every year, so why would I keep getting scared of the same old thing?” Rin boasts, trying to cover for his own apprehensions.

Zuke nods along, “Mhm...bet they’re gonna have some bloody figure with an axe coming out of his head, that seems to be a common one.” He thoughtfully rests his chin in his hand as he walks, “Though, it could be different since Neon J is in charge of it...hmmm…” All the possibilities…

Rin remains oddly silent however, no witty remarks or blatant flirts, just allowing Zuke to deliberate on his own thoughts. Instead fiddling with his fingers, not really wanting to say anything more on the subject, just giving a little hum of affirmation every now and then to show that he was still listening.

Eventually they find themselves outside the haunted house, the group sharing grins- albeit Rin’s looked a bit nervous.

“You suuuure you can handle it Mayday? If you get scared just leap into my arms~!” Zimelu teases, flicking her in the shoulder, earning a snort and Mayday puffs out her chest confidently.

“Of course I can! Hope you like going home empty-handed!” She grins, Haym letting out a loud ‘OOOHHH’ at the comeback.

The guitarist rocks forward on her feet, peering around the taller boys, “Sooo are we gonna go in or-” Her eyes widen, seeing a familiar face,

“Actually, rain check!” She bolts off without explanation, past the boys and leaving them in the dust. Stunned, they all turn to watch and see what in the world got her so excited, disappointed their fun haunted house tour was skipped out on...what on EARTH could be more important than THEM.

Her girlfriend, obviously. It seems Celine had come by just to check it out and Mayday, being 100% tunnel-visioned, ditched everyone for her. Truthfully they weren’t surprised when they saw it was Celine, watching Mayday drag her girlfriend off somewhere, likely to check out the other attractions...and avoid the haunted house.

“Aw maaaan...laaaaame…” Zimelu huffs, pulling his arms behind his head.

“Guess we can’t go do the haunted house, what a shame…” Rin shakes his head, speaking quickly, while the rest of 1010 share glances, before breaking out into wide smirks. Zuke was...rather confused but decided to remain silent for now, putting his hands into his pockets.

“Is that so? Zuke-y boy is still here~!” Haym sings, clapping a hand onto Zuke’s shoulder, “I say we could go in, unless you’re chickening out…?” A knowing taunt.

“Wha- I’m not scared!” Rin protests, earning a jab to the chest by Zimelu.

“Then prove it! After all, I'm sure Zuke wants to see our spectacularly awesome haunted house riiiiight?” The five colorful faces all turn to see Zuke’s opinion.

“Oh uh- well I thought it would be fun to see what Neon J cooked up yea…” He rubs the back of the neck, uncomfortable being the center of attention by what looked to be a bout of brotherly teasing. Not really understanding why.

“Perfect!” Eloni chirps, coming up behind Zuke and Rin and placing a hand onto their backs, pushing them forward, “Then let’s get going!” Zuke and Rin had no time to respond as they were quickly shoved towards the entrance.

Purl-hew holds open the door, the tracks having been covered and the entrance given a proper opening way, Eloni shoving the two inside.

“Have fun you two, don’t do anything we wouldn’t do~!” All four sing at once, slamming the doors behind the two, leaving them alone in the dark. The only light being the illumination from Rin’s body.

. . .

“Uh...what just happened?” Zuke finally speaks, still confused by the entire exchange, “I thought they were coming to…?”

If Rin could gulp, he would have. He knows exactly why his brothers did this. Every year Rin weaseled out of going into the haunted house, every year they tried to bait him to go inside. This time they finally managed it...he’s sure they’re waiting at the exit to tease him when he gets out...if he makes it that far.

“No idea, probably some kind of prank knowing them.” Rin chooses to lie instead, not wanting to show any fear around Zuke, there was NO way HE was going to look that uncool around the drummer, not a CHANCE. Yet that’s likely what his brothers were going for, leaving the pair of them alone.

“Oh well, whatever, we can still have fun and make the most of it.” Zuke offers the android a smile, beginning to walk forward in the dark, “I’m still curious to see what Neon J did with this…” He carries on, much more focused on the mechanics of the house than the actual scares. Rin hesitates for a moment, taking a deep ‘breath’ and following after the drummer. He’d make it through, he would!

He wouldn’t.

The dark hallway finally opens up to a dimly lit room with a door on the other side, it was fairly small, ‘bloodstains’ staining and seemingly dripping from the walls. Rin feels sick just walking into the room, deciding to casually move closer to Zuke, who seems much more interesting in the design. It was only a few seconds before _RRRUMMBBLLEE_ the room began to shake suddenly, Zuke grinning at the motion like it was the coolest thing EVER. Rin on the other hand, nearly jumped out of his metallic skin. 

However, it didn’t end at that, from behind them there was a _SLAM_ and a door shut behind them, revealing a monstrous robotic beast- multiple eyes, claws, and blood dripping down it’s fangs, incredibly realistic work- Neon J didn’t like to half-ass anything.

Before Zuke could get a good look though, a shrill shriek ripped from the android beside him and suddenly he felt a massive amount of pressure crushing his right arm as Rin practically curled into Zuke’s side with eyes squeezed shut.

The drummer glances from Rin to the monstrous robot, pieces fitting together in his head, before gently tugging Rin to head out of the room who seemed more than ready to leave, then again not much of a choice as the beast seemingly ran towards them. As the two flee out of the other door, they shut the door behind them, a loud _THUD...THUD...THUD…_ Echoing from the otherside for a brief moment before it stops, likely resetting for the next batch of people to come through.

“Hey...Rin...you okay?” Zuke glances around, not seeing much of a scare in the hallway outside of some really disgustingly accurate architecture with creepy fixtures, “...I know you said haunted houses didn’t bother you, but that was a lie wasn’t it?”

The grip on Zuke’s arm gets tighter as Rin shakily nods, and Zuke can feel said arm beginning to fall asleep in the android’s grip…

“You know you don’t have to lie to me right? If you didn’t want to come in you could’ve said so, I wouldn’t have thought any less of you.” With Rin still crouching awkwardly into Zuke’s side, Zuke was able to reach over and ruffle the android’s hair in an attempt to be comforting (it worked).

Hesitantly, Rin finally begins to stand upright again, grip still tight on Zuke, refusing to give up any of the comforting distance between the two, “My brothers get a kick out of scaring me every year…” He mumbles, “...I guess didn’t want you to laugh at me too.” His pride was mortally wounded in this moment, and Rin wasn’t sure if he’d ever recover.

Zuke listens to Rin carefully, nodding slowly and extending his free hand to the android, “Alright! Then we’ll prove them wrong, we’ll make it through the haunted house- and once we get out I’ll be sure to tell them that you weren’t scared at all.” There’s a warm smile on his face, “But you need to let go of my arm, it’s starting to fall asleep.”

Rin immediately jolts back, removing himself from Zuke’s side and instead grabbing Zuke’s extended hand and gripping tightly, his systems heating up at the offer and comfort Zuke was giving him, before giving a shaky smile back, “...Thanks Zuke.”

Hmm...maybe his pride could stand to be a little wounded if this is what he got from it…

The rest of the haunted house was torture, truthfully, Rin hated every moment of it. Between the monster robots chasing them down, or the things falling from the ceiling, it all started to blend together into one frightening experience. Zuke was enjoying himself though, figuring out all the little mechanics and workmanship, commenting on them as they went through- Rin tried to focus on Zuke more than the haunted house itself.

That was the only good part of this dreadful experience. Zuke made an extra effort to try and keep Rin calm, offering comforting words and letting Rin cling to his side, never letting go of the robot’s hand. Which Rin absolutely adored the attention he was getting, so he tried to endure the hell of his surroundings.

_Maybe_ dramatizing some of his responses just for a little extra Zuke-ttention. Maybe.

They finally reach the end, and Rin couldn’t be more relieved. (Although, a part of him was a bit disappointed…) Rin speeds up, pulling Zuke along and pushing open the doors and taking a deep ‘breath’ seeing the daylight once again.

“There you are~!” The two hear the familiar chime of one of Rin’s brothers.

Just as Rin said, they were waiting for the two, and Zuke could feel Rin’s grip on his hand get tighter as the white android stiffened in place.

“Haha yea, we weren’t scared at all.” Zuke speaks up smoothly, giving Rin’s hand a comforting squeeze back.

Purl-hew lifts a suspicious eyebrow, hidden eyes trailing down to see Rin’s hand tightly gripping Zuke’s own, “You sure about that?” He nudges Zimelu and nods with his head towards it, who gets a wicked smirk.

“Oh reaaaally, cause you two seem a lot more chummy than when you went in~!” He crosses his arms around his chest, knowing full well what the truth was.

Rin opens his mouth to retort, but is cut off as Zuke speaks- sounding...oddly sheepish actually, “Oh...right haha...yea, ok maybe I lied a little bit. Neon J really goes all out, I wasn’t expecting it and it kinda got to me, so…” He swings his and Rin’s clasped hands, and the rest of 1010 share glances among each other. Zuke wasn’t known to lie...so did Rin really…?

“Dang Zuke, didn’t expect you to be such a scaredy cat!” Haym laughs, coming forward to nudge the smaller man, “And our little Rinny is finally growing up! No longer a chicken of Dad J’s haunted house!” 

Rin spares a glance down to Zuke as the rest of 1010 make playfully teasing comments to his apparent ‘fright’, and Zuke allowing them to roll off his back with ease, chuckling along. Rin blinked for a moment, before adding in to the chatter and laughs, grateful for the drummer keeping good on what he had said before, feeling rather warm and fuzzy inside. Like whatever fear he had just melted away.

As the rest of 1010 decide to show Zuke the rest of the place now, since Mayday was off doing god knows what, the drummer still doesn’t let go of Rin’s hand. Giving Rin a knowing look and a smile, he won’t let go until Rin is ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have actually not been in a haunted house since I was really young but I do think Neon J would pop off with it


	4. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A what if kind of scenario where perhaps Zuke and Rin met before the music revolution...when a certain android got a little lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! This does take place while Zuke is in college so it's set in the past. Just a fun little 'what if' that popped into my head and I decided to play with... It's also before NSR really popped off in Vinyl City since obvs Eve isn't a part of it yet and what not so that's why Rin is able to be unrecognized for the most part-

_Shit shit shit shit shit…_ Rin quickly walked, trying to find some recognizable place to point him in the direction of the Metro Division. The android had absolutely no idea where he was, regretting his earlier choice in the day to go out and see what was out there. The androids had just begun showing autonomy and making choices, so Neon J was constantly pushing them to do what they wanted to do!

And Rin wanted to go out and see new places, outside of the Metro Division. It’s now that he realizes that, maybe, just _maybe_ his confidence was a bit misplaced. He had no idea what was out there, or where he was, getting lost almost immediately after he left the district. He knows he’s still in Vinyl City...somewhere, just where? He’s sure Neon J is looking for him by now, so the smart thing to do would be to sit and wait, but Rin was beginning to feel things- feel things that the robot had never felt.

Which...was panic.

He anxiously paces, finding himself in a place with a lot of similar looking buildings, and a lot of younger people around. If he had an age, he’d say they were around his own. Fortunately, Rin did have the foresight to wear a disguise while he came out, sure 1010 weren’t mega popular yet, but they were still a part of the ever-growing NSR! ...Well the only part right now, but Tatiana always said more would come, she was just waiting. Either way, outside of his absurd height, he shouldn’t be too easily recognized. Even still, the android tugs down on the hood of his hoodie, partially covering his face as he brushes by a group of people.

While on stage Rin was charming and oh-so confident, the android wasn’t sure how to act outside of it. Whether it was programing, or his newly growing sense of autonomy, he hadn’t found out what was comfortable for him yet or how he wanted to act. So whenever someone tried to talk to him, he found any excuse he could to leave immediately. Keeping his head down and out of the way.

It wasn’t long till his constantly panicked wandering brought him to a somewhat empty part of the convoluted mess of buildings, it looked to be a small plaza tucked away behind a couple of them, unknown to most unless you knew about- or had gotten lost. Though that wasn’t actually what brought Rin here, no, he heard something.

He heard music.

It was faint, and he could make it out to be the sound of drumming. Music- he knew music! And his curiosity overwrote his anxieties and he decided to seek out the source of the noise. It didn’t take him long to find the hidden plaza, and near the middle of it he saw someone he didn’t recognize beating on a drum set like he had been doing it for years (which he could have been, for all Rin knew.) The other man had green skin and short blue dreadlocked hair that was tied back to keep it out of his face while he played.

Rin listened intently, the drummer having not noticed him yet as he was too focused on playing. The android could feel the rhythms in his chest and the music was a soothing sound to him, something he could understand, so the android stood dumbfounded at the man playing the drums. In awe at the playing, it was so different from what he and his brothers did...Rin couldn't help but be captivated by the beating of the drums. So Rin continued to stand quietly, listening to the music being played.

Eventually, the drummer looks up and nearly jumps in surprise seeing the gigantic figure standing around watching him. He looks around for a moment, not recognizing the other person, and shrugs. Soon bringing the piece he was playing to an end and standing up. There were a couple clicks from his drumsticks as they fit together like two pieces end to end, looking more like a cane and the drummer used it to lean on while he waves Rin over.

“Don’t think I’ve seen you around before!” Rin actually does jump when he’s called to, glancing around nervously and tightening the strings on his hood. Quietly he comes closer, turning his head so the drummer can't get a good look.

“Uh...” Rin hesitantly speaks, not quite sure how to speak or talk to the drummer, “I heard you playing, it was really good.” Instead going for a compliment, trying to avoid any behavior that could be seen as ‘1010-like’.

The drummer tries to inspect the taller person, humming thoughtfully to himself as he brings his free hand to his chin- the other feels familiar to him somehow...but he can’t quite place it, either way it’s his turn to speak, “Oh- was I playing that loud? Didn’t think anyone could find me back here, didn’t want to disturb anyone.” He laughs, but it sounds tired somehow, “I was practicing, but I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

There’s a pause, Rin unsure what to say, instead continuing to fidget nervously, staring hard at the ground.

“So...are you new here…? Taking any classes?” The drummer scratches the back of his neck, catching onto the taller’s nervousness.

Rin shakes his head, confused at what the drummer was asking, (...classes?), “Oh, um, no...I’m actually...lost.” There’s a short sad laugh that tumbles from his throat, and he trips over his own feet in surprise when the drummer puts a hand on his arm. (Was he trying to be comforting?)

...Rin didn’t mind that all too much, but even still, kept his head turned away, only his eyes glancing back to see the drummer’s face that seemed to be laced with concern.

“Not from around here then? I gotcha dude, just let me know where you’re trying to go and I’ll point you in the right direction.” The hand falls from his arm, now resting on his own on top of his cane. “I could use the break anyhow, Nadia isn’t expecting me till later…” He trails off, the smile on his face faltering for a moment at the mention of this ‘Nadia’ person, but then it comes back as his focus is once again on Rin.

The android hesitates for a moment, wondering if he says something would give away his identity but...he was desperate, and the drummer didn’t seem to be such a bad person, seemed really nice actually. Rin appreciated it. “Do you know how to get to the Metro Division district from here…?”

The drummer’s eyebrows go up in surprise, not expecting the tall man to be from _there_ , it was one of the NSR covered districts right? Fortunately though, he did know, “Yea, I do. Just follow me and I’ll show you where to head.” Zuke takes a few steps, turning around and motioning for Rin to follow, which he does rather quickly. There is silence for a few minutes, the only sound being Zuke’s cane occasionally clicking on the ground. Soon however, the drummer gets tired of the weird silence, “The Metro Division huh...what’s it like over there?”

Feeling more comfortable conversing with the drummer, Rin answers quicker than he had been, trying to get a feel for conversation, “It’s like...a party, every day.” He nods, trying to be careful with his words, “A lot of uh, robots, those are pretty cool. Da- Neon J has been doing a lot of remodeling around the place so it’s been really busy.”

“Neon J?” The drummer questions, picking up on the somewhat unfamiliar name. He knew about the band that was often performing there...what was it...2020? Something like that, they didn’t really interest the drummer too much.

Rin nearly chokes, forgetting Neon J’s existence wasn’t exactly common knowledge yet, since 1010 were the face of the band, “Um...he...he’s basically the brains behind it all. The band’s manager,” Rin hopes that’s what it’s called, avoiding any wording that could give away he knows Neon J personally, “You wouldn’t really know if you live there haha…” Sparks crackle in his system akin to nerves.

The shorter man slowly nods, “I see...that’s pretty cool then. I’ve always wanted to see all the technology there but I’ve never had the time. Too busy with my own band…” He trails off again, shaking his head, coming to a stop, “Either way, here we are. Just head down this road and at the spare parts store 5 blocks down make a right and then you should be able to see the Metro District a ways away. It’s a long walk but that’s how to get back.”

His face lighting up, Rin’s face turns into a smile as he excitedly turns to the drummer, forgetting he was supposed to be hidden. Quickly taking hold of the drummer’s hands and shaking them profusely, “Thank you so much! I thought I’d never get back there!”

That familiar feeling was back in the drummer’s gut, still swearing he’s seen this face before, but instead being drawn out of his thoughts as his cane plops to the ground while his hands are taken into the taller man’s. There’s a surprised flush that rose across his cheeks, unused to the energetic thanks.

“It’s no problem, really.” There’s a pause, a moment to think, “If you’re ever around here again, feel free to hit me up, actually hang out and all that. You seem like a cool dude.”

Rin jerks back at that and lets go of the drummer’s hands, confused by the offer, before a softer smile turns up on his face. He should know better, really, being an idol- but...he finally has the option to choose, he’s not going to waste it, “Yea, that sounds like fun.”

“Oh! The name’s Zuke by the way,” The drummer, named Zuke as he just said, says while he picks his cane off the ground, “I don’t think I ever got yours…?”

“Oh- it’s uh...” Rin hesitates, truthfully, he wasn’t sure yet. Was that too much information? Besides he had been flipping through names for the past week trying to find one that stuck, “...Rin.” He says the first one that comes to mind, before quickly waving and darting off down the road towards the Metro Division, “See you later...Zuke!”

He’s not sure why his face felt warm, a system malfunction?

Zuke waves the tall mysterious stranger off, Rin huh? He didn’t recognize that name. His weird sense of familiarity must’ve just been a mistake. Even still, it didn’t stop the drummer from being curious about Rin, a part of him hoping their paths will cross again.


	5. Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On those late nights with your android boyfriend who is constantly glowing, what else are you supposed to do?

All was silent, Zuke’s room dim with only the glow of Rin’s permanently glowing body. Zuke had comfortably draped himself on top of Rin’s chest, arms wrapping around what he could, while Rin had Zuke pulled as close as he could. One of Rin’s hand idly traced shapes on Zuke’s back, the drummer sighing contentedly.

It was late, and Zuke was rather tired, but instead of drifting off to sleep he simply pondered some things for the time being. Wondering. Thinking back to earlier in the day when Rin kept teasing him to get a rise out of him, and yet here he was being as sweet as ever. Though, Zuke nearly snorts, if the drummer said anything right now Rin would likely have some sort of flirtatious response ready.

Zuke was never one for those spontaneous one-liners, and a part of him wonders how in the world Rin can come up with them on the fly, as cheesy and eye-rollingly bad most of them were. Honestly, Zuke could never imagine himself saying one- though somehow they always seemed to work whenever Rin used them on him...even when Zuke REALLY didn’t want Rin to say anything.

Hmm…

Maybe it’s the exhaustion talking, making this sound like a great idea, but Zuke ponders for a moment more, deciding that this WAS a great idea and he shimmies out of his comfortable position to prop himself up on his arms, still leaning on Rin’s chest. The android lifts an eyebrow, clearly surprised Zuke wasn’t drifting off to sleep already.

“Hey Rin?” Zuke looks up at the android with half-lidded eyes, getting a wide smile in return from the robot.

“Whatever can I do for you my ever so wonderful sweetheart?” There it is, Zuke _knew_ Rin was going to say something like this, but he tries to shrug it off best he could, even if a smile tugged at his lips.

“What are you made of?” For emphasis Zuke taps his fingers on the metal plates making up Rin’s body.

He doesn’t answer immediately, instead blinking slowly, clearly not expecting any kind of question like _this_ … Though he figures he shouldn’t be _that_ surprised, Zuke was always fascinated with different mechanical marvels, Rin just happened to be the one Zuke was most infatuated with~!

It takes Rin a moment to reply, thinking hard to what Neon J had rambled about, “I think it’s some sort of combination of military grade steel and aluminum, at least that’s what Dad J says.” Rin hums, nodding slowly, that sounds right. Soon though his attention is back onto Zuke, eyebrow raising.

“I’m always happy to answer your questions~! But why are you asking now?” Zuke was listening intently to what Rin said, his plan slipping from his head as Rin spoke- thinking more on the mechanisms and mechanics as he usually did. He’d have to ask Neon J sometime...though he’s drug back from his thoughts when Rin asks his own question. Shoot! Zuke didn’t mean to get so sidetracked- A flush begins to rise in his face as he clears his throat.

This was a stupid idea. And yet.

“O-oh- well, I think you look to be more out of...boyfriend...material…” Zuke voice trails off as he speaks, the absurdity of the terrible flirting hitting him full force, face burning in embarrassment. Rin was going to get a kick out of this, Zuke was sure of it, so the drummer tore his eyes away from the android’s face, staring off to the side at the various wrinkles in the bedsheets, waiting for Rin to make some sort of snarky comment or laugh, especially when he feels one of Rin’s arms leave it’s spot around him.

Though it never happens.

It’s just, completely silent for a few awkward moments. The only thing Zuke notices is somehow, the room is getting...brighter?

Slowly Zuke turns back to face Rin, instead greeted with a rather unexpected sight. Rin’s face was glowing a lot brighter than normal, and he had a wide deer-in-the-headlights expression on his face, hand partially trying to cover his face. Zuke blinked, registering the sight in his head (it was awfully cute to see Rin in a state of what Zuke could only call flustered). Slowly it begins to piece together, and a grin makes its way onto Zuke’s face.

Somehow his cheesy attempt at flirting had _worked_.

Naturally, this means Zuke is going to do it again. Deciding that this was, in fact, going to be a little bit of payback for all the times Rin has made him squirm. Hurriedly he pulls himself closer to Rin’s face, moving his arms to wrap around the android’s neck best he could- hearing the tell-tale sign of fans whirring quietly to keep the android from overheating.

“Though I guess you have to be made of metal, after all I think I’m magnetic.” The fans in Rin’s system only get louder, working faster as Zuke speaks, his cheeks lighting up like an led board- and Zuke wonders how bright they can get. Quickly, Rin bolts up in his spot, now sitting up, the sudden motion causing Zuke to lose his grip and tumble down into Rin’s lap, hair splayed out around him.

With each reaction, Zuke only got more bold, now wide awake at this sudden turn of events. Not giving Rin a chance to turn this around at all, Zuke turns so he’s looking up at the android, lifting an arm to place a hand on Rin’s face, thumb gently stroking the android’s chin. He swears he hears sparks crackling from Rin’s body. A smug look made its way across Zuke’s face, eyebrows lifting as he refused to remove his gaze, pulling Rin’s face gently to get the android to look at him.

Oh man what a sight it was, seeing Rin’s composure unravelling, Zuke finally understanding why Rin was constantly teasing him, “You know Rin...you’re really cute like this.” The android’s fans get increasingly louder, amusing Zuke to no end, “Funny how you adore teasing me but you can’t handle it yourself.” Rin opens his mouth to protest, but is cut off as Zuke drops his hand and sits up, pulling himself over to sit on Rin’s lap with their chests pressed close together.

Rin’s silent once again, feeling his body beginning to overheat, his internal fans working on overdrive to keep his systems from crashing. Knowing full well this was not how he wanted this to go, but damn, Zuke taking charge for once made him feel, well, very warm. It was pretty hot if Rin was honest.

But nonetheless, Rin still had a few shreds of dignity left, forcing his arms to wrap around Zuke’s body once again, hands idly (nervously) playing with the ends of the drummer’s hair.

“I can handle plenty~!” Rin finally squeaks out, covering it up with his autotuned sing-songy voice. “My fans flirt with me constantly, I’m used to it. You just caught me by surprise that’s all!” It’s a feeble attempt, and Rin knows it, but damn if he wasn’t going to try to regain some form of control in this situation.

“Uh huh…” Zuke gives the android a knowing look, and Rin’s eyes dart to the side, “So what you’re saying is that…” Zuke traces down Rin’s sides with his hands, “...I’m the only one who can make you so flustered?”

“That’s not what I-” Rin is cut off as Zuke hefts himself up higher, planting his lips on top of Rin’s own in a quick chaste kiss, barely lingering, but just enough for Rin to want more. The room practically became fully illuminated, the only sound the two could hear were Rin’s fans very loudly trying to cool down his systems, and yet Rin’s arms squeezed Zuke with a whine of protest as the drummer pulled his head away.

Instead replacing his lips with a finger gently pushed to Rin’s lips, shushing him entirely, “I think we both know what you meant, isn’t that right, _Rin_?” He practically purred.

Oh Zuke really did it this time, saying his name like _that_ , and Rin (specifically Rin’s systems) couldn’t handle it anymore, exploding with a burst of light, while his fans sputtered and faltered while trying to work, which caused sparks to fire from Rin’s internal systems. His entire body felt hot for a moment and then suddenly the entire room went dark. Leaving Zuke staring shocked and wide-eyed at a now overloaded and shut-down Rin.

…

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuke can be the confident one for a bit, as a treat


	6. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While dreams can be the fantastical things of wonder people make them out to be, they can also turn into nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is another that's pre-relationship!
> 
> But for context, I like to believe Zuke has a form of relationship anxiety (specifically around romantic ones) after what happened w/Nadia/Eve and forcibly trying to change himself for her and then getting his hair set on fire and running away....so he's kinda projecting his fears in this little fic. I just wanted to write a lil angst ok LFGDGFG

_Rustle...rustle…_

A familiar man tossed and turned in his sleep, the drummer finding it hard to get comfortable. His thoughts were overwhelming, leaking into his nights, making him restless. It had been awhile since he had a decent night's sleep, it was always the same thing. The same sort of dream, just in different variations.

He sighs, sleep overcoming his senses finally, allowing his overflowing mind to drift off into the dreamworld.

\---

_Tmp...Tmp…_

_Zuke’s footsteps echo on the hard ground, heading towards the Metro Division district as he usually did nowadays. Though this time he was actually invited to the Barraca mansion, except he had to wonder why it was just him...and not Mayday too? If it was some kind of collaboration, then wouldn’t they want her along as well?_

_Either way, his curiosity had gotten the best of him. The walk seemed shorter somehow, like he left the sewer and was suddenly transported to the end of the Nature district and heading into the Metro Division. Zuke didn’t dwell on that too much, he only had one goal in mind. Somehow the district seemed emptier than usual, blank faces and empty streets, but the drummer hardly paid it any mind. It felt normal somehow._

_It didn’t take him long before he found himself inside the mansion, not really remembering coming up to the gates but it must have happened. He idly waits in the entrance, hands fiddling with his drumstick cane, wondering what they wanted him here for._

_It’s not long however, till only one of the members of the band appears, Zuke wonders where the rest of them could be- but it’s only a passing thought. Unimportant._

_Instead his focus was on the white android sauntering up to him, feeling his heart pick up it’s pace. It’s a familiar feeling, knowing full well what it meant, and it came with a certain amount of fear for Zuke._

_But the drummer chose to ignore it, against his better judgement, instead quickly walking over to meet Rin. He opens his mouth to speak, but is shushed by the robot almost immediately with a finger to his lips. The android gave him a smile and took Zuke’s hand in his, pulling him in another direction._

_There were no complaints from Zuke, instead just hearing his heart pound in his chest, slowly realizing that this was likely why he was invited to the mansion. To see whatever Rin wanted him to see. And Zuke was excited for it, happier than he had been in awhile._

_Then again, he was always happy when he was around Rin. Yet it came with an unusual sense of longing, of feelings that Zuke refused to confront, refused to acknowledge._

_The two continue walking down the never ending hallway in silence, Rin leading Zuke by the hand, walking...and walking...and…_

_“Where are we going?”_

_Zuke is the one who speaks first, his curiosity getting the better of him. Desiring to know, wanting the android to look at him again. Pay attention to him. He doesn’t know why he wants it so badly, but he does. Just spending time with Rin was enough, he thought, but over time he kept wanting more._

_Though, Zuke knows he can’t handle more._

_“You’ll see~!” There’s a chirp of autotuned laughter, Rin finally speaking, only getting Zuke’s excitement heightened._

_The hallway continues to stretch and stretch and stretch and…_

_They’re in a room now._

_It’s dark, the only thing Zuke can make out is Rin’s glowing form. The android lets go of his hand, leaving Zuke alone to grab at whatever was around him to figure out where he was, his heart racing, wanting Rin to come back._

_“What’s going on?”_

_“You’re about to see what I wanted to show you!” Rin’s voice seems colder somehow, more robotic than the lively sing-songy tone it usually had, it made Zuke uncomfortable. But he held still, after all, he wanted to see whatever Rin wanted to show him. He cared for Rin, and that means Rin’s interests, so surely it couldn’t be that bad? After all Rin invited him all the way here..._

_There’s nothing but a wide smile on Rin’s face, one Zuke had grown so accustomed to. The lights suddenly came on with a dramatic flourish of Rin’s arms- true showmanship style. Though what was revealed wiped the smile clear off Zuke’s face._

_“Isn’t it great Zuke?”_

_The drummer took a step back, gasping in surprise when he found himself teetering on an edge to sheer fall drop- one he could not see the bottom of. The door was gone, just backed up against certain death or…_

_Himself. At least, a version of himself. It was fully mechanical, a duplicate made similar to those of 1010. Zuke felt himself getting sick._

_“It’s you Zuke!” Rin sings, coming closer to the drummer, who can’t move a muscle unless he wants to fall, “This way we can be together, that’s what you want right?”_

_Rin’s head turns at an awkward angle, glowing eyes piercing into Zuke’s. Did he want this? Did he-_

_Maybe he did want to be with Rin, but-_

_“It’s the only way we can truly understand each other.”_

_That wasn’t Rin’s voice, it sounded hauntingly like Nadia’s coming from Rin’s lips, and Zuke could feel the room getting hotter and hotter._

_He didn’t want to change himself again._

_Flames erupted from the corners of the room, flickering and rising from the edges and heading towards Zuke. Slowly engulfing Rin in its path, melting away the metal plating and circuit boards, revealing the endoskeleton underneath that Zuke had seen when they had fought. The Zuke had broken, and exposed, that Zuke had damaged- that Zuke had-_

_“Or are you going to run away again?”_

_Rin’s voice sounded like a disharmonious mixture of Nadia’s and Rin’s broken autotune. And all the drummer wanted to do was run, run like the coward he was. Anxiety bursting from his seams. Rin’s melting body lurches forward, reaching for him._

_“Don’t leave me a g a i n.”_

_Zuke stumbles backwards, tripping on the edge of the crevice, falling backwards into the fiery pit below. No- No- NO-_

\---

“GAH!”

Zuke bolts up in his bed, hand clutching at his chest, still feeling the flames lick at his skin. Terror and anxiety bubbling throughout his own body as he flings the covers off of himself, standing onto the floor shakily. He was in his room- it was just a dream- it was just…

Is that really what he wanted?

…

He didn’t want to admit to himself he liked Rin, not like that, no matter what chemistry was there or however much Rin tried to pursue him. It just wouldn’t work, it couldn’t work, and Zuke pressured himself to believe it. There was no way a human and robot could ever understand each other in that way- just like how Zuke could never have understood Nadia but forced himself to try.

Yet it hurt, it hurt a lot, knowing that it would never be real. Knowing that he’d have to change who he was to try and make it work.

He doesn’t even notice the sound of quick footsteps heading towards his room until the door swings open and a worried looking Mayday bursts into the space.

“I heard you yell Zuke, are you okay!?” Her poofy hair was sticking out all over the place, clearly just having been woken up by Zuke’s outburst. She tries to put a comforting hand on his arm, but he shrugs it off, opting to grab his jacket instead.

“I’m fine May, just a bad dream, go back to sleep.” He forces a small smile to reassure his bandmate, “I’m just going to go walk it off for a bit, okay?” Though Zuke doesn’t wait for an answer, instead shuffling past her and quickly heading for the ladder to head out the sewer grate. Mayday reached out as he left, watching him leave, knowing full well he was lying to her- she wasn’t THAT stupid...but she also knew that he probably needed to be alone right now. She just hopes he feels better by the time he gets back…she’ll have something prepared for him when he does! She’ll make sure he has a real smile when he comes home, after all, that’s what friends are for!

But for now, Zuke needed time alone with his thoughts, that’s all.


	7. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a direct continuation from the last prompt 'Dream'! bc I can't leave well enough alone apparently

It must’ve been around midnight when Zuke took off from the sewers following his nightmare that night. The sky was pitch black, barely able to see the twinkling of stars between the city lights. Though, it didn’t really matter that much to Zuke, he just kept walking...and walking...and walking…

Anything to take his mind off of what he had just experienced. What he had realized in it, and how it made him feel.

_Anything_ but that.

He doesn’t even realize how far he’s walked until he feels so incredibly exhausted, looking around and seeing the rushing water fixtures of the Natura district. Tiredly, he drags a hand down his face, opting to stay here for the time being to sit down for a moment, his legs aching after stomping around all night after getting barely any sleep.

It took him some time to find a nice suitable bench underneath some trees, a good ways away from the main walkways, the perfect place to be left _alone_. Promptly he plops himself down onto the bench with a long drawn-out sigh, leaning on it’s back to stare up at the sky, while drawing up one of his legs up to his chest so he could rest his arms on his knee.

Zuke doesn’t know how long he sat there, staring up through the branches and out at the sky. It didn’t take him long to completely zone out, which is what he wanted, and forget his thoughts, his feelings, _everything_ , and just exist in this moment. Trying to feel better after feeling like crap the entire night.

However, it’s in this quiet moment where Zuke loses himself that he remains perfectly unaware of someone walking up to the bench. That is, until they plop themselves down next to him with a metallic _thump_. The noise startles Zuke from his absent-minded drowsiness, whipping his head to see who it was only to get an even bigger fright. He nearly leaps off the bench, but instead scoots to the far side, well more like scrambles in a panicked and exhausted mess. So much for being Mr. Cool Calm and Collected.

“Rin!?”

This was, quite frankly, the _last_ person Zuke wanted to see right now. His heart rate picking up in what? Anxiety? Excitement? He couldn’t make up his mind on how he felt, and after what just happened, this was only making it worse.

“What are you even doing out here?” Zuke questions, almost breathlessly as that pit of anxiety begins to grow in his gut.

The robot looks at him with an unreadable expression, pausing a moment before replying, “I could say the same to you Zuke, you’re quite far away from home this late at night. I mean, at least my district is neighbors to Natura...” Concern did lace Rin’s voice, resisting the urge to move closer to Zuke, trying to remain respectful. Even if it did hurt a little when Zuke recoiled when he sat down…

Even still, he could tell something was wrong, and Rin wanted to at least try to help.

Zuke’s gaze turns to the ground, feeling suffocated, and his hands rub at his face when he hears Rin’s concern. He could be honest, or he could lie, neither of which sounded like a particularly good option.

“Needed to take a walk and clear my head, I didn't realize how far I had gone.” Zuke decides that the half-truth would do instead, opting out of mentioning the nightmare or anything else that revolved around it. It was unfair to Rin, Zuke knew, to keep this hidden from him but Zuke had no idea how to approach it to begin with, and he didn’t want to hurt the android. Well, hurt him again anyways.

He swallows thickly remembering the battle, where he and Mayday broke various models of them. Add that to the list of reasons this could never work out even if Zuke wanted to try. Which, maybe a part of him did, but he knew better, telling himself that to try and make it hurt less.

“Do...you want to talk about it?” Rin offers, albeit a bit hesitant, “Or not! I can just sit here in silence if you’d like.” He doesn’t want to leave Zuke, not when he’s clearly not doing very well. The android’s leg bounces in place as he sits, clasping his hands together tightly to stop himself from offering one to the drummer, not sure if it would be considered ‘out of line’ for friends or not.

“...Not really no,” Zuke says immediately, before pausing for a moment and sighing, “Not tonight at least.” His hands fiddle with the hem of his shirt, trying to relieve some of his nervous energy.

Rin nods without pressing the subject any further, turning his gaze away from the drummer to stare up at the night sky instead. Leg still bouncing in place as silence fell over the two, not sure what to say anymore. For once Rin was speechless, had nothing to say, and it frustrated him. He felt the need to say something, anything, after all Zuke was...his friend, yea just...a friend.

And friends were supposed to be there for friends… Not knowing was causing the robot’s metaphorical heart to slam down into his stomach.

Rin’s hands clasp tighter together, leg bouncing even faster. If it was bothering Zuke, the drummer didn’t make any notion about it, instead leaning back and mirroring what Rin was doing and looked back up to the sky.

It was silent for what felt like hours until one of them spoke up again, that being Zuke, “I’m sorry.” It was said in such a low and hushed tone that if Rin hadn’t been paying attention he might have missed it. But he does hear it, and his metaphorical stomach twists itself into knots.

“Haha, you don’t have anything to be sorry for! Not gonna pressure you or anything into talking about whatever it is you’re out here for.” Rin untangles his hands from each other to wave one by his head as if to show he was waving it off. Unimportant! “Just...worried about you.” His own voice gets softer, honest, lacking in the usual teasing confidence.

Zuke’s face wrinkles for a moment, “No not that- I mean...before...you know when Mayday and I…” Zuke trails off, unable to face the android who now turns to look at him, blinking slowly. Is that what this is about? The battle…?

“Well, I can’t speak for everyone else, but...yea I admit I was pretty pissed after being destroyed a couple dozen times.” Rin sighs with a slight grimace at the thought, “But after all that mess and when I actually got to know you two I realized that you likely didn’t want to be that brutal...and I mean we were shooting military grade weapons at you.” There’s a shrug of his shoulders with a hint of a joking tone at that, “You guys were just doing what you thought was right. And I forgave you a long time ago. Guess I never really told you that though haha...”

It’s silent again after that, and Rin feels even more nervous, did he say the wrong thing? Did he make it worse? Did he-

His thoughts are silenced when Zuke slides over next to him, resting his head on Rin’s shoulder before drawing his legs up to his chest. Rin stares down in shock, sparks crackling throughout his circuit boards, and very tentatively, very slowly, puts an arm around Zuke as if checking to make sure it was ok, keeping his other hand firmly gripped on the bench. Which Zuke didn’t reject the touch, so Rin assumed it must be, right?

…

“...Thanks.” Zuke mumbles, the swirling thoughts in his head finally coming to a still. Somehow finding comfort in Rin’s words and closeness. Feeling just a bit better than he had before, knowing that Rin wouldn’t behave like he did in Zuke’s nightmares. At least, that’s what Zuke was choosing to believe.

“So what were you doing out here anyways?” Zuke asks, wanting to change the subject, and to listen to Rin’s voice some more. Letting his eyelids flutter shut as he laid against Rin’s side. Maybe...just maybe...Rin was different than what his head was telling him. It felt better being with Rin than forcing himself to not like him at least.

“Oh- well...would you believe me if I said I heard your distress and came running?” A grin tugs at Rin’s lips as there’s a soft snort from Zuke.

“Thought you wouldn’t.” There’s a short laugh from the android before he continues, “Buuut I dunno really, just got restless over in the mansion. Mostly because of my brothers, they just don’t shut up sometimes...I got sick of it and left. It’s quiet in the Natura district so I came here...so I guess I’m here for a similar reason to you. Kinda funny if you think about it, timing and all.”

There’s no response from Zuke, causing Rin to look down at the drummer, only to find him snoring softly in slumber. A warm smile crosses over his face as he gently pulls Zuke closer, careful not to wake him.

Maybe this could work out after all.


	8. Lovesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin really can't catch a break having 4 brothers can he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I promise this is the last direct continuation with this little series but, this is Rin's side of things that happens around the same time as 'Dream' and before 'Midnight!'

“Alright troops! That is all for tonight, at ease!” Neon J briskly announces standing in front of his ‘troops’, “Good work today, make sure to get plenty of rest for tomorrow. I expect you all to be up bright and early!” He waits for them all to nod and sing the harmonious ‘yes sir~!’ before turning and heading off to his workshop. Leaving the androids to their own devices, knowing if they needed anything they knew where to find him.

Once Neon J was safely clear, the colorful androids relaxed from their stiff salutes, relaxing around one another.

“So what should we do now?” Haym speaks first, plopping over onto the couch nearby.

“It’s too late to go out and do anything, most places are probably closed…” Eloni answers, tapping a finger to his chin, joining Haym on the couch.

“Well I’m going to go off to bed.” Purl-Hew shrugs, giving a peace sign before walking away from the group. Which he is stopped as Zimelu steps into his path.

Pushing an annoyed Purl-Hew back to the gang, the red android gets a wide grin, “Well I have an idea, but it’ll take all of us to accomplish!” Grip getting just a bit tighter on the blue android’s shoulder who rolls his eyes behind his shades.

“What is it Zimelu?” Haym chirps immediately interested, pulling himself up from the couch, Eloni not far behind. Rin watched with arms crossed over his chest, eyebrow raised...though his thoughts were elsewhere.

“Well! I saw Dad J hide something away on the top shelves where he thinks we can’t get to,” Zimelu’s grin gets wider, “I say we go see what it is, who’s with me? Bet it’s something super awesome to try and keep it hidden...”

“Count me in!”

“Me too!” Eloni and Haym chime together, sharing wide grins.

Purl-Hew sighs, “Someone has to keep you all from getting caught.” He shrugs his shoulders, evidently joining in. Though even he was curious as to what Dad J hid away.

Slowly they all turn to Rin who was oddly silent, who then realizes all the glowing eyes on him and waves his hands with a shake of his head, “Nah, pass tonight boys, I want to get charged up for tomorrow.” It was his day off tomorrow after all, and he already knew how he wanted to spend it...and with who, so he really didn’t want to waste too much time and wanted to be ready for the next day!

The rest of the androids glance at each other, before all growing smug knowing smirks, attention now away from whatever Neon J had stored, and solely focused on Rin. They quickly surround their brother as Zimelu takes a place by his side and smacks a hand on the white android’s back.

“But we have the day off tomorrow, what ever could you want to be ready for?” Zimelu leans into Rin, nudging him a few times to try and get a reaction.

“...No reason, just have plans is all.” Rin dances around the subject, not particularly liking where this was going.

Haym gets a wide devilish grin singing loudly, “Yea, to see your boooooyfriend!” The other androids burst into a fit of laughter as Rin’s cheeks light up brighter at the word `boyfriend.`

Eloni fist-bumps Haym as Rin stammers out a response, “It’s- It's not like that! We’re just friends!” 

“Yet you follow him around like a lovestruck puppy at any given opportunity,” Purl-Hew points out cooly, “I’m surprised Zuke hasn’t picked it up yet.”

Rin jerks himself away from Zimelu, frustrated, out of the middle of his brothers trying to escape from their scrutinizing gazes. Sure, maybe, MAYBE, he had a crush on Zuke- but he didn’t need them reminding him of it constantly! His cheeks continued to glow ever-brightly, stomping away from the lounge area, but Haym and Eloni cut off his path.

“Aww can our little Rinny not handle the truth?” Zimelu teases, gaining a mocking tone, “Honestly, you should just talk to him! Or better yet, just plant a big one on him, I’m sure Zuke wouldn’t complain!” There’s another round of autotuned laughter and Rin’s hands balls into fists.

“It’s not that easy!” Rin spins on his heel to face the red android, frustration and embarrassment bleeding together, “I don’t even know if he feels the same!” He blurts out, which was a mistake in itself as all the other androids go wide-eyed at the admittance. Rin immediately regretted opening his mouth.

“HA! So you admit it!” Zimelu exclaims first, pointing a finger at Rin.

“You DO like him!” Eloni gasps, hands clapped to his cheeks, giggling profusely.

Rin drags an exasperated hand down his face with a groan, “FINE yes, I do, can we PLEASE drop it. I’m handling it and I’m FINE, I don’t need you guys telling me what to do!” He really doesn’t want his brothers to get involved and ruin what he has with Zuke, it’s been going great so far- and if his brothers constantly made wisecracks whenever Zuke and Mayday are invited over then… Rin REALLY didn’t want his ‘secret’ to come out to Zuke and make it awkward between them.

“If you’re handling it then why aren’t you two dating yet?” Purl-Hew leans his chin into his hands with a smug look on his face, “He’s going to figure it out eventually…just ask him out it’s not that hard.”

Rin sputters, trying to formulate a protest, a pit forming in his gut.

“Purl-Hew don’t be too hard on the guy,” Zimelu snorts, “Not his fault he’s a CHICKEN. Can’t even admit his undying loooove, as is the forbidden romance of human and android...” The red android pretends to swoon.

Rin bites his lip, hard, trying not to burst. Metaphorical guts twisting together and tying itself up in knots. Sure, yes, he absolutely adored Zuke- Would he call it love?

Thinking about it made sparks crackle in his systems, fans beginning to whirr ever faster, his brother’s teasing not helping whatsoever. Rin really didn’t want to call it love, but he was absolutely smitten with Zuke and had been for a long time, but he knew very well it couldn’t be rushed...not after what had been shown between him and Eve. Rin would never want to force Zuke into something like that, he cared too much for the drummer.

Though, this was getting infuriating. And it only got worse.

Haym takes a deep breath, before beginning to sing, _“Rinny and Zuke, sitting in a tree~!”_

The rest of his brothers join in almost immediately, harmonizing with Haym, and Rin’s body shakes with frustration.

_“K-I-S-S-I-”_

They don’t get to finish singing, cut off by a loud outburst from Rin, finally snapping, “Would you all SHUT UP.” It sounds like two pieces of metal scratching together, and the rest of the androids suddenly go silent, light-hearted teases now silent.

“It’s none of your guys BUSINESS how I feel, or how Zuke feels, just STAY OUT OF IT.” Rin stomps his foot, quickly spinning around and storming out of the room. Out of the house. Ignoring his brothers calls for him to come back and half-assed apologies.

The white android stomped through the Metro Division district, the night sky twinkling overhead, furious and flustered all at once. Just wanting space, to get away from the obvious. Sure his brothers were only messing around, but they kept hitting the nail on the head and Rin hated knowing that.

There’s a drawn out groan from Rin, dragging his hands over his face to rub at his eyes, not stopping his aggressive pace until he finds himself in the Natura district. He didn’t realize he had left the Metro Division until he dropped his hands. He stops in his tracks for a moment, looking around, considering finding a place to sit for awhile when he sees a figure on a bench nearby.

A familiar figure…

...Zuke!?

If Rin could breath, his breath would’ve gotten caught in this throat, but his fans whirr instead. He contemplates leaving Zuke alone, after all it was really late, but then figured there must be a reason for it...and Rin really didn’t want to be ‘that guy’. So, against his better judgement, Rin hurriedly heads over towards the drummer.

Yea...he really was in love, wasn’t he?


	9. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long re-imagining of the events in NSR, from Rin's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the AU I created in `Mistake`, when Rin and Zuke met briefly in college! Got the idea from moots on twitter talking about oh man the battle later would sure suck! So I wrote it. Really proud of this one though-

“What’s on the agenda today Dad J?” Eloni chirps from the breakfast table, the lot of them making themselves food for the sole reason of enjoyment...after all they didn’t really need to eat it. But that didn’t stop 1010 from pleading with Neon J to make them waffles every morning. (He usually obliged.)

It was a normal morning for them, and Rin idly twirled his fork around on his plate with his head propped up by his other hand. Neon J marched to the head of the table with his hands behind his back, demanding attention. Most of 1010 was too busy with their breakfast and just gave him sideways looks.

“Today’s mission is to attend the Lights Up Auditions! You leave at 0800 hours, got it troops?” Neon J announces, and the rest of 1010 chime in with a ‘Yes sir!’ and the breakfast continues on, Rin sliding out of his seat and plastering his charming grin on his face. Time to make an impression~!

Such is the life of an idol.

Though Rin couldn’t help but feel that something was missing, but his life was perfect. He had finally decided on who he wanted to be, how he wanted to act, even had a plethora of adoring fans to give him all the attention he could desire, but there was still something missing, something he hadn’t been able to place even now.

Oh well, no use dwelling on it now~!

\---

The group was waiting on the next contestant now, some band called...what was it…Bunk Bed...something or other. After a series of boring contestants, 1010 had taken to nudging and quietly joking around with one another in their cramped box seat. Tatiana allowed them to mess around in between contestants, but they always got a nasty glare sent their way to settle down whenever a new arrival appeared.

Rin was currently, nudging Purl-Hew at the moment, reaching over to try and grab his sunglasses when the contestants arrived, the group beginning to whisper to each other. Sometimes it was nice having a lot of them together, much less boring when you have people to commentate to. Rin pretty much tuned out the announcement of their arrival, trying to get past Purl-Hew’s defensive maneuvers and silent glares meaning ‘knock-it-off’.

“Ooooh, these two look funny!” Haym snorted under his breath, “Bunk Bed Junction? What kinda name is that?” Rin perks up an eyebrow, not wanting to get scolded by Tatiana again, and regretfully leaves Purl-Hew alone (who is very relieved), settling back in his seat and peering down at the newcomers…

He choked almost immediately, nearly falling out of his seat. The rest of 1010 snapping towards him with confusion.

“What the hell dude you okay?” They whispered in unison, and Rin nodded his head quickly.

“Yea I’m fine I just didn’t expect them to look like such wannabes~!” He lies through his teeth, his metaphorical heart sinking to his gut. The rest of 1010 snicker at that, turning back to observe the stage, content with the answer.

Rin remained silent after that, bouncing his leg up and down, eyes trained specifically on the drummer as the guitarist proudly exclaimed what their band was about. It had been a long time since he saw that familiar green face with blue dreadlocks, they were significantly longer now, Rin noted. But it was still the same college student that had helped Rin get back home all that time ago.

The android had always wanted to go back, even intended to, but could never bring himself to do it. 1010 had just been rising in popularity and Rin knew he couldn’t risk visiting Zuke casually with all the media and press coverage, not only that Zuke didn’t even know he was really a part of 1010! It just would have...never worked out.

Never stopped Rin from hoping though, that maybe on the off-chance that they’d run across each other again. Maybe play some music, together this time, sure Rin only heard Zuke play once but…

Rin leans forward in his seat as Zuke, and Mayday as his partner announced (Though, Rin was surprised it wasn’t whoever that Nadia person was…). It was rock, yes, but the sound of it was familiar to Rin. The same style of music Zuke was playing in the hidden plaza all that time ago, and Rin felt that familiar systematic error of heat building in his body.

Something began to click in Rin’s head, and it took every single restraint in his body not to clap when Bunk Bed Junction finished their set and Tatiana asked them how they did. Rin thought they did great- even if it was rock! They completed the stage after all, they were certainly good enough to win…

_BOOM._

Yinu’s panel lights up with a red X. Rin’s face drops, glee slowly fading away. That’s right, it was still rock. No matter how good they played. Anxiety bubbled up through Rin’s circuits and sensors, awaiting the inevitable.

_BOOM._

DJ Sub’s panel lit up next, another red X. A nudge was given to Rin who’s gaze was locked onto Zuke, one of his brothers whispering to him, about their vote. It was a no brainer really, rock wasn’t needed anymore! They’d be voting the same as everyone else, teach these clowns a lesson. Rin felt angry at his brothers for once at the notion, but remained frozen, silent.

_BOOM._

Then came the bubbly Sayu’s panel, even as loving as she was, it was yet another red X. The rest of 1010 placed their hands over their own button, glancing up at Rin expectantly, waiting for him to join in. Rin feels sick, which is impossible for a robot, and yet here he is- not wanting to see what comes next...but knowing what has to happen.

“Tatiana’s right, rock has no place in the NSR.” Rin whispers, giving the rest of his brothers a forced wide smirk as they all grin back, the white android placing his hand on top of the others. Ignoring the feeling of all his circuits breaking at once.

_B O O M._

\---

Ever since that day Rin had been restless, a constant blur ever since he had pressed the button. He had wanted to cross paths with Zuke again- but not like this. Yet it made it clear to him what he had been missing in his oh-so-perfect life, he missed hearing Zuke’s music. Rin couldn’t explain why, or how, he got so attached after just one meeting, but he was and he longed to be able to go back to then. Instead of thinking about now. And how he helped crush Bed Bunk Junction’s dreams of making it big. Zuke’s dreams.

It was one dreadful morning, he idly moved his fork around in his breakfast, not taking a single bite. His brothers laughed and goofed off, pushing and shoving like they did every morning until Neon J told them to knock it off. Rin occasionally responded with a nod or grin whenever they looked his way, just enough so they wouldn’t think anything was wrong.

There’s a ping from Neon J’s phone, and he looks to check before suddenly stiffening in his spot and loudly announcing with a booming tone, with a hint of trepidation in his voice, “TROOPS. Settle down NOW.” He slams his hands on the table, commanding the attention of the room.

Immediately the androids snap to their seats, although Rin merely glances up at their ‘father’, “...What’s up Dad J?” Eloni hesitantly asks, only to get no reply as Neon J whisks away, grabbing a remote and flicking on the tv. Slowly their attention all turns to the tv.

Rin’s fork clatters onto the table, the only sound outside of the tv.

_“Last night a sabotage at Club Planetarium…”_

_“Authorities have identified the group behind the interference as Bunk Bed Junction…”_

The news report echoes throughout the room, a dead silence permeating through, the prior joy and jubilance gone. It’s only broken when Neon J slams a fist on the table, causing all the colorful androids to jump. Sharing nervous glances between each other, they knew how close DJ Subatomic was to Neon J so this...did not bode well.

But Rin couldn’t help but cheer for Bunk Bed Junction. After rock got banned...the fact they were so ready to fight for what they wanted, it was admirable, and Rin wanted them to win, hopefully this would get Tatiana to change her mind…

Of course, not that he says that out loud.

All the androids hold their breath, leaping out of their seats and standing tall as Neon J pulls himself back with his head held high.

“AttenTION troops! This rag-tag team of ruffians...this victory was only a FLUKE. They may have won this battle, but they will not win the war!” The cyborg’s hand comes out in front of him, clenching into a fist, “They will not claim any more ground, and if they do, they will never defeat us! Our mission is to remain firm and not let the Metro Division fall!” The cyborg ‘inhales’ deeply, trying to reign in his obvious anger.

“At ease, I’m going to figure out how to get Subatomic down. You all prepare for any possible outcome, do not let me down.” With that, Neon J spins on his heel and stalks off towards his workshop where he was likely to remain until he managed to get the DJ back down from...space…

Rin stares down at the table, the rest of his brothers staring at each other, registering the information. NSR was powerful...someone taking out one of them was unheard of.

“There’s no way they’ll get past Sayu, I mean she’s badass when she wants to be.” Haym nervously breaks the silence, adding a laugh before Eloni pipes up and adds, “That’s right! There’s no need to worry! Like Dad J said, probably just a fluke, DJ SS probably let his big head get in the way and underestimated them. No one will make that mistake again.”

“Right...I’m sure this’ll get the message across, maybe they’ll stop here? Right…?” Rin suggests, quietly, hoping. Hoping that this was the best case, because if they didn’t stop...that would mean…

The white android’s fists clenched tightly, not wanting to think about that anymore. Sayu would most certainly keep them at bay, or maybe Tatiana would allow rock again, he’d just have to be hopeful.

\---

Once again the robotic family were staring at the TV in a somber silence, as the news reporter went on about how Bed Bunk Junction had now taken down Sayu. Which meant Yinu was next on the chopping block, a foreboding oppressive air filled the room, every one of them deadly silent.

“Well troops, it seems I was mistaken by our coworkers competence.” Neon J says, albeit it definitely sounds strained, “Whatever happens next, they will not get past us. Their little tirade will end with us if they get past Yinu, am I CLEAR?” 

“YES SIR.” 1010 salute, chests puffed out and Neon J nods, stalking off once more in evident frustration, likely to give the boys some upgrades soon just in case they have to battle Bunk Bed Junction.

The androids drop the pose when Neon J is out of sight, nervously glancing at each other, trying to pretend it was okay.

“C’mon guys...it’ll be fine, we’re the NSR!” Eloni chimes, albeit timidly.

“Damn right we are, we are 1010!” Zimelu snaps, evidently just as frustrated as Neon J as he crosses his arms over his chest, “Those Bed Bunk losers ain’t shit!” 

Rin presses his tightly together in a thin line, allowing his brothers to rant and did his best to tune it out. As much as he wanted to support Zuke and Mayday, he still had his own duty to uphold. Maybe if he had said something at the auditions...maybe if he had gone back to visit all that time ago...maybe…

Guilt racks at his circuit boards, an unfamiliar feeling, but painful all the same.

\---

Neon J looks exhausted, slumped over in his chair at the table, having just gotten the news that even Yinu had been defeated, her piano broken. Now it was their turn, Bed Bunk Junction was going to be coming for the Metro Division next, they had to prepare.

1010 stand tall, awaiting orders from their boss, eerily silent, almost serious. Then slowly, Neon J rises from his seat, inhaling deeply before standing proud like the confident war hero he was.

“Troops. We must prepare for war.” Is the only thing he says.

“YES SIR.” All of 1010 salutes...except for Rin, the group staring at the white android as he stares at the ground, anxiety eating at his very core systems. He didn’t want to fight Bed Bunk Junction- he didn’t want to fight _Zuke_.

There’s a long pause, knowing whatever Neon J used to see was burning a hole into him, before he finally speaks, “What if we...try...talking to them instead?” Rin swallows thickly, pulling his head up, arms stiff at his sides.

“You want to do WHAT soldier?” Neon J barks, scoffing at the idea immediately, “These ruffians have done nothing but get in the way of NSR, get in the way of EVERYTHING we STAND FOR. They have shown repeatedly that they don’t care who is in the way, just that they will stop their devastating assault for no one.”

Rin is silent, shame washing over his being, none of his brothers looking him in the eye, taking his side. Their own nerves getting the better of them.

“They sent Subatomic spiraling into SPACE. They tormented Sayu into becoming a MONSTER. They even broke Yinu’s PIANO.” Neon J snaps, louder and louder, “And you think they will listen to REASON? Soldier this is WAR, and we will DEFEND OUR DISTRICT. That is our MISSION. Do I make myself CLEAR?”

Neon J holds his head up high, disappointed stare burning into Rin, who finally puts a hand up in a salute. Wanting nothing more than to stop this agonizing lie, to bite back and say how wrong this was, to be able to stop the fighting. But he knew he couldn’t, he knew that Zuke would never stop, and neither would they. There was nothing Rin could do, except fight, even if he didn’t want to.

A part of him hopes they lose. Yet at the same time, he doesn’t want to think about what ‘losing’ entails being a robot, especially after what they did to Yinu’s piano. Would Zuke really do that to him? Would the drummer even remember him…?

Rin pushes all his thoughts aside, finally opening his mouth to speak.

“Yes sir.”

\---

Rin tried to pretend that everything was okay, tried to act like normal when Bed Bunk Junction burst onto their scene, despite his head swimming with unwanted thoughts and emotions. He pretended to flirt, even if his heart was not in it, twirling around with his brothers in dance and singing along to their song. Following orders like the good little soldier he was.

Though it surprised him, it didn’t hurt when Zuke and Mayday broke apart his first body- no...it was the fact that the drummer didn’t recognize him. Didn’t _remember_ him. Instead breaking apart his and his brothers bodies like they weren’t even _people_. His disbelief when Mayday fell for their charms, his evident distaste for the band not lost on Rin in particular. It felt like a proverbial knife to a metaphorical heart.

Which he guessed, in a way, they were not. But Rin had enough autonomy to be hurt by that fact, truthfully they all did. It was not a pleasant experience being, painfully, reminded that you could be broken apart and rebuilt over and over.

Yet 1010 continued to fire, shields being to falter. Neon J had even made an appearance, standing atop the factory that kept mass producing new versions of them, implanting the prior’s memories and thoughts as they went. Another painful reminder, Rin tried not to think about it. Watching his brothers get destroyed around him didn’t help either.

Even if Rin purposefully missed, tried not to hit Zuke, the battle didn’t stop, until the factory began to mess up, creating their new bodies without any faces. Their fans cried out in horror, and Rin could feel Zuke’s disgusted gaze on him.

Then that body blew up, Rin’s final thought being how he wished he could’ve told Zuke the truth. Maybe then this fighting could’ve stopped.

\---

A white light flickers on, a discarded model. Jerkily the android tries to stand, sparks shooting out where there were loose wires instead of an arm. Half of his face plating was missing, exposing the circuitry underneath, and all of his systems were malfunctioning.

But Rin was _alive_. Alive as a robot could be anyways.

He couldn’t hear the sounds of fighting, the sound of guns firing or music playing. It was all silent, and Rin struggled to stand, his entire system fighting him. He pulls himself up, practically dragging one of his legs behind him, pretty much useless. Loud metal footsteps echoed through the silence, and as Rin slowly, so very slowly, trying not to trip on all the debris. Broken parts of himself and his brothers, trying not to think about if Neon J was included in the rubble. He wasn’t like the rest of them, he was a cyborg, he couldn’t be rebuilt if he got too badly damaged.

System warnings beep in Rin’s head, but he doesn’t stop. He has to- he has to…

“Zuke look! There’s still one standing!” An aggressive tone comes from behind him, and it takes most of Rin’s power to turn and look, seeing Mayday pointing her guitar at him.

“Calm down Mayday, I don’t think he’s much of a threat anymore.”

Rin hones in on Zuke’s voice instead, staring at the drummer.

“Zz--z **UU**...ke.” Rin’s voice box stutters, barely holding on, and the rock band looks surprised at the white androids exclamation.

It’s hard to tell, but Rin’s face slowly curves into a smile- even if it’s pained, “Y o-uuUR _r mm_ \--UUsi- **CC,** i--s _Ju_ -ST aaaaa-s gg-- **oOD** a-ssSSs I **rrrR** EE-Mmme- _mmb_ -b-ber.” It’s genuine, despite the broken synthetic voice. At his core, Rin did enjoy their music, Zuke’s music, ever since that day. He just wishes he could’ve heard it as a fan, and not as an enemy.

Mayday and Zuke look at each other, clearly confused, “You know 1010 Zuke, why didn’t you tell me?” The guitarist exclaims, Zuke shooting her a pointed look before turning back to the broken down android. Just as good as he remembers...Zuke would’ve remembered someone as huge as these androids at one of his and Mayday’s concerts, so there’s no way he’s a fan…

Unless...they met before then…

Zuke’s eyes widen, piecing it together. That huge stranger from college, the same one that had complimented him before and Zuke showed how to get home. It suddenly made sense, needing to find the Metro Division district, asking about college, trying to hide his face…

“Rin!?” Zuke exclaims, rushing over to the android who could no longer hold himself up on his single steady leg, metal body clattering to the ground.

“Shit- I didn’t _know_ , why didn’t you _say_ anything!?” Zuke eyes frantically gaze over the damage, head reeling at the revelation. Of _course_ Zuke remembered Rin, he just didn’t expect Rin to be...a part of 1010. The android had never come back to visit Zuke in college, despite Zuke waiting, and Zuke hoped it was because he had gotten busy or something, but he hoped all the same for their paths to cross.

But not like _this_.

Mayday respectfully stands back, taken by surprise by the fact the two actually _know_ each other, but understands that this is definitely not something she should interfere with. Even still, she was worried for Zuke and how worried he had become. Wondering what kind of past they had.

“I’ _m s--sO_ RR-y **I ne** -Vvv-vv **-e** r CC-a- _aa_ mE BBA-Ba-b _ack_ …” Rin sputters, “ **I-I** -I-I www-A _aN-t_ Ed t-o **oOO**.” The lights on his body dim, all of his power being directed to his speech, his smile now frozen on his face. Sparks frequently shot out from the abundance of exposed wires from his body.

Guilt chews at Zuke, eats at his entire being. He had thought 1010 were just mindless flirts- but he was so so wrong. And he and Mayday just…

Could they even be fixed now!? Zuke kneels down next to Rin, looking around frantically for anything that he could use to patch up the android, enough to maybe get him back to the sewers...maybe he could fix this…

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay,” It takes everything to keep his voice from cracking, but Zuke manages to keep a comforting tone to his voice, “Don’t worry about it, you can make it up to me after all this how about that?” 

Staticy garbled sounds echo from the android’s voice box, clearly running out of steam, “It- XX _XXX_ a dddA **AA--t** -t- XxxxXX” There was more incoherent noises and Zuke grows more frantic, “I-I-I _be-LLL_ ie-xxXX **XXxx in** n-in-in Yo- _Xxxx_.” It's then the lights on the android’s body go completely dark, the single glowing eye fading out, the staticy noise abruptly coming to an end as the android’s broken body completely shuts down due to the extensive damage. Unable to be turned back on.

But Rin was happy, as his systems slowly shut off one by one, he was happy he finally got to tell Zuke the truth. Happier than he had been in a long time.

Zuke goes dead silent as the lights blink out, body shaking as his mind goes a mile a minute.

“...Zuke…?” Mayday takes a step forward, and Zuke stands abruptly, fists tightly clenched together. Making up his mind, he was going to fix this. But first he was going to take down NSR, then he was going to come back and fix this mess he had created. These weren’t just some cheesy robotic brats that Zuke had thought them to be, and he and Mayday just destroyed them, fully autonomous lifeforms. He couldn’t imagine how much that hurt.

But his guilt weighed down heavily on him anyways.

“Let’s go May.” Zuke forces out, “We still have one more artist left to go, and we’re going to win.” Zuke finds a new purpose to be motivated, for Rin.

After all, Rin was Zuke’s first real fan in a sense. The reason that encounter, as strange as it was, stood out to Zuke after all these years. The reason Zuke could never forget it, when he saw the stranger watching him play in awe, genuinely complimenting his music, Zuke had been caught off guard.

He wasn’t practicing that day, he was playing _his_ music, he was playing rock. But he wasn’t known for rock back then, he usually only played what Nadia wanted him to play, and that’s what everyone on campus wanted to listen to. It was the first time anyone had actually taken interest in his music.

Listened to what he wanted to play, not what someone else had him perform.

Mayday nods, not pushing the subject further, glancing down at the broken android, and Zuke. She’s sure he’ll tell her, but she knows he needs to calm down first. Get his thoughts back in order. The drummer says nothing else like she presumed, just quietly takes his leave of the Metro Division, Mayday following close behind. The two didn’t speak until they got back to the sewer.

On the walk back, Zuke idly remembers that day, remembering how he had always wanted to visit the Metro Division district. Back then he had never really been in that area, and now he had just destroyed a part of it, this wasn’t what he had in mind back then by a ‘visit’.

A part of Zuke wonders, what if he had visited Rin all those years ago? Gone to the Metro division before all of this, like he had always wanted to. 

Could things have been different?

He doesn’t know.

He just wants Rin back.


	10. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stars are always brighter when you're around

Camping...camping! Rin had never gone camping before, but Zuke suggested it after a pretty hefty week of constant work that left them with little time for each other. Said they both deserved a little vacation where they wouldn’t have to worry about the media or anything like that and could just enjoy spending time with each other. Rin didn’t even wait to listen to what that entailed, instantly agreeing to the idea. Any time spent with Zuke was a good way to spend it in the android’s opinion!

And that’s how they ended up out here, they weren’t too far from Vinyl City though actually, not wanting to go too far. But far enough to be on the outskirts where there was more nature around and less technology. Away from the hustle and bustle of the city. Truthfully, Rin had never really been outside of Vinyl City, the most nature he was ever exposed to was in the Natura district, so while Zuke prepped the tent he was more focused on examining every little thing he saw in childlike wonder.

Zuke thought it was rather endearing really, watching Rin get excited over a ladybug or some sort of small wild animal scampering along. Once Zuke finished, he decided to take a seat on the ground and just watch Rin, answering any questions the android had until the android finally calmed down enough and took a seat next to Zuke.

“So what now?” Rin questions, looking over at the drummer, continually sliding closer and not being very subtle about it.

Zuke shrugs, “Anything we want really, it’s a vacation after all.” A smile tugs at Zuke’s face as Rin weasels closer, reaching over to grab the android’s hand who in turn hums happily.

The white android takes a moment, clearly thinking over his options, before quickly jumping up and pulling Zuke along with him.

“Let’s go on a hike then! See if we can find anything cool, besides I promised Haym I’d bring back something to show them.” Rin’s eager smile remains plastered on his face, looking at Zuke with glittering eyes.

How could Zuke say no to that? Besides, he’s sure Rin will get lost if he tries to go anyways, and if that’s what the android wants to do then Zuke is more than happy to go with him.

“All right all right, let’s go.” Zuke nods before Rin practically buzzes with excitement and pulls Zuke in some random direction, the drummer being drug along for the ride.

\---

By the time Zuke managed to convince Rin to go back to the campsite, it was already dark. Zuke was exhausted, not having the endless supply of energy that Rin had, but kept going along with the android anyways. It was the fact he needed sleep that had convinced Rin that whatever he wanted to do next could wait until tomorrow.

As the small clearing where the two had made camp finally came into view, Zuke let out a sigh of relief. As nice as it was seeing his boyfriend so happy and excited, he was more than ready to get some sleep. As if on cue, the drummer yawns, stretching his arms over his head and idly Rin takes a look up at the sky. Eyes suddenly widening at the sight.

“Holy shit, there’s way more stars up there now!” Rin blinks staring at the vast endless abyss of space and all the twinkling lights in it, “It’s like DJ SS’s head!” There’s a giggle from the android at that.

A bit confused by the android’s exclamation, Zuke also looks up at the starry sky, before realizing- Rin had only seen the sky with all the lights from Vinyl City. Of course it was going to look different when they’re away from all the light pollution.

With a sigh, deciding that sleep could wait a little longer, tugs on Rin’s arm to get his attention before plopping himself onto the ground with a dull thud. Taking just a brief moment to lay on his back with arms laid on his chest.

“Wh-” Rin glanced down in confusion as Zuke got his attention, before realizing what the drummer was meaning, quickly laying down next to him.

“I know DJ always talks about space and stuff but I never really took it seriously.” Rin starts, just talking to fill the silence, “But looking at it now...wow.” If he breathed, the sight would’ve taken his breath away, “Do you know any of the constellations he’s always on about?” Rin’s head turns to look at the drummer.

“Ah hm...let me think,” Zuke responds, albeit sounding a bit tired, “I think over there is Orion, you see the three stars close together in a line? That’s his belt.” His arm raises and points out the cluster, Rin’s eyes following where he was pointing, just giving and ‘ooohh’ in response.

It continues like that for a while, Zuke pointing out whatever constellations and stars he could remember, and Rin following along happily. At some point, however, Rin became more entranced by Zuke rather than the stares, focusing his gaze on the drummer rather than where he was pointing. The android fiddled with his fingers, still looking over at Zuke, admiring how the moonlight hit his face and the shadows defined his feature, not missing the faint glow reflected off him from Rin’s own body. There was a soft smile on Zuke’s face as he continued to talk, even if Rin was hardly paying attention anymore.

Zuke’s eyes finally glance over to catch Rin staring at him, dropping his arm and rolling onto his side, “I thought you wanted to look at the stars?”

As Zuke turns to face him, Rin mirrors the action arms reaching over to pull Zuke close to his body, with a happy hum as he feels Zuke’s own arms wrap around him.

“I am looking at one~! The best and the brightest~!” Rin sings, giving the drummer a squeeze and causing Zuke to let out a soft laugh, curling into the android’s body with a contented sigh.

Rin continues to hum softly to fill the silence, idly playing with the drummer’s dreads. The comforting feeling of Rin playing with his hair causing Zuke to drift off to the android’s voice, eyelids fluttering shut. He barely even feels Rin gently press his lips to his forehead and murmur a soft 'goodnight' as he falls asleep under the starry sky, happily in the android's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I offer you some nice tender moments in these trying times
> 
> Sorter than usual bc I am deadass so tired today


	11. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin, date night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by my pal Rob's WONDERFUL WONDERFUL ARTWORK that u should totally go check out right here: https://twitter.com/_ChillyArea_/status/1315295258427744257?s=20
> 
> oooh you wanna look so bad oooooooh

It had been awhile since Rin and Zuke had any sort of time to spend together. Their schedules had been busy as of late and when one of them had any semblance of free time, the other was working. Rin was getting a little...frustrated to say the least, constantly moping around Barraca mansion and earning eyerolls from his brothers when he whined about being lonely.

They were practically overjoyed whenever Zuke asked Rin if he was free on Friday, their schedules finally allowing them to have a single date night after weeks of not seeing each other. Almost instantly Rin bounced back into his charming self, albeit, much more excitable- waiting happily for Friday.

However, if anything, he turned MORE insufferable the closer it got to Friday, the rest of 1010 practically shoving Rin out of the door once it was the evening. Zuke this….Zuke that...sure they loved their brother but you can only take so much lovesick ramblings. They even got tired of teasing him after a while, there was just no shaking that android.

Rin practically ran from the Metro Division all the way across the city to where the sewer was, which thankfully, didn’t tire him out one bit. Perks of being a robot~!

He didn’t even knock on the grate, instead just pulling it off and climbing down the ladder, after all Zuke was expecting him! Rin had been told that Zuke had convinced Mayday to spend the day at her girlfriend’s house, so it really was just the two of them, and the android’s systems were buzzing excitedly.

As the android made his way through the sewers, his sensors picked up on a noise- no a voice calling out to him.

“I’m in here Rin!” 

It took every single piece of restraint not to break out into a sprint at Zuke’s voice, Rin still needed to retain _some_ of his dignity in front of his boyfriend.

As he entered the room, the main living space for the indie rock band, Rin was taken aback by how different it looked. It was actually _clean_ for starters...there was a table pushed in front of the couch with a couple drinks on it (well a drink and a cup of oil, Rin was touched Zuke remembered!). Zuke was sitting on said couch until Rin stepped into the room and he shot up out of his seat with a sheepish grin.

“Haha...it’s sure been awhile-” He laughs softly, scratching at the back of his neck, “I have dinner ready, it’s just sitting in the pot so it’d stay warm...then I figured we could watch a movie or something. I thought a relaxing night would be good for us both.”

Rin practically beams, cheeks glowly brightly as Zuke spoke. Oh what did he do to be blessed with such an angel~? Instead he slides up to Zuke, wrapping his arms around the drummer in one smooth motion.

“And will I get to have you for dessert?” There’s a wink and Zuke’s face flushes almost immediately. Oh how Rin missed teasing the drummer.

Zuke scoffs, trying to ignore the burning in his face, “Maybe, if you’re good.”

That answer seemed to satisfy the android, instead leaning down to swipe a few kisses from the drummer before he’s inevitably pushed away since they can’t let the food get cold, not after Zuke put so much hard work into it!

As Rin made himself comfortable on the couch, Zuke worked to serve up the two plates of food, with idle chattering to fill the silence between the two. Talking about their busy lives and what they had been doing, just general chit-chat.

The clock ticks forward, chattering and laughter that was so familiar to them both making them more comfortable. They had since finished eating, and Zuke had found himself leaning into Rin’s side while the robot kept an arm around him.

It's then Rin pings, remembering something from earlier, and a devilish grin comes across his face.

“So have I been good~?” He hums, singing the words. Zuke turns his head up to see Rin’s face with an eyebrow raised.

“Mmm I suppose so…” A smile crosses Zuke’s face, not really bothering with trying to stop Rin. It’s not like they were in public, and besides, Zuke wanted affection just as much as the robot did. It had been weeks…

Though, Zuke doesn’t exactly expect to be hefted from the couch, instinctively his legs wrap around the android’s waist, and move to be seated on the table with Rin looming over him. The deep flush returns to Zuke’s face at Rin’s expression, watching the android lick his lips just to get a reaction from the drummer.

Which he does, Zuke squirming for a moment, before huffing, “Just kiss me already…!” With those words in the air, Rin hums leaning forward placing his hands on Zuke’s hips.

Zuke, impatient, puts his arms on Rin’s shoulders, pulling him down until their lips meet. They’re both just as greedy, trying to get every bit of one another, not wanting to break apart for anything. Rin’s hands begin to trail upwards, pushing up the edge of Zuke’s shirt so he could trace his hands on skin.

Getting more bold, Rin’s lips leave Zuke’s own, trailing down the side of the drummer’s mouth, his chin, peppering little kisses all the way down to his neck. Zuke leans back, giving the android more access to his neck with a quiet groan, moving one of his hands to lean on the table while the other is wrapped firmly around Rin’s neck.

_“Rin…”_ Breathless, Zuke calls out the android’s name, biting his lip as Rin continues to kiss and suck at his skin, leaving dark marks that would last.

At the call of his name, Rin leans back to admire his handiwork with a grin, half-lidded eyes glowing brightly, “De-lici-ous~!” He leans back in before Zuke has a chance to respond, stealing the drummer’s lips once again, hungrily claiming more kisses.

With his own grin, Zuke pushes against Rin’s chest, getting the android to pull back with a look of confusion. However, before Rin can protest Zuke places a finger to his lips.

“There’s your dessert,” There’s a mischievous glint in his eyes, “But you can come back for seconds after the movie.”

Rin’s cheeks light up brighter, confusion melting away to need, and excitement. Before grabbing Zuke again and falling back into the couch with a loud _whumf_. 

“You’re lucky I already put the movie in.” Zuke quips with a roll of the eyes, noting Rin’s grip on him that was clearly not loosening any time soon, only freeing one arm to reach for the remote.

“Oh what would I do without you~? You always treat me so well~” Rin giggles planting another kiss to Zuke’s forehead, getting a chuckle out of the drummer.

“Only because you do so much for me.” Zuke hums, resting his head on Rin’s chest, curling up by the android comfortably.

There’s no other words from the robot, just a squeeze, content with the day’s events. And also excited for the evening’s...


End file.
